I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus which will provide both an audible and visual indication to children whether it is safe or unsafe to cross a street to board or to exit a school bus. The apparatus is under full control of the driver who is in a position to readily observe the flow of traffic and by means of this device can easily communicate with the children using a horn as a warning and different colored lights to signal whether it is either safe or unsafe to cross the street.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in the prior art a number of devices for providing a warning using audible or visual signals on the exterior of vehicles which are controlled either directly or indirectly by the operator. For example, reference is made to Lockwood, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,392 where an audible warning system is automatically activated in response to closing the door of a school bus preparatory to movement of the bus away from the stop. In addition as the school bus nears a bus stop, the operator can activate an external yellow warning light system which automatically changes to a red light warning system while the bus is stopped. The audible alarm is automatically activated by closing the bus door. In Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,491 a motor vehicle signal device mounted on the exterior of a vehicle comprising a box containing a light bulb, the box having an outwardly facing translucent portion with a message formed in contrasting color letters. In Saia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,655 a motor vehicle signal device mounted on the exterior of a vehicle comprising a box containing a light bult, the box having a transparent portion on an outer surface formed into the word `Pass`. Two of these boxes are used, one mounted on the front end and the other on the rear of a vehicle to permit the driver to indicate his willingness to be passed by another vehicle by turning the light bulbs on by means of a switch. In Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,336 a motor vehicle signal switch device having an exterior chamber containing a light bulb is mounted on the front of a vehicle. A series of openings in the chamber are formed such as to spell out the words `Brake Light`. The light bulb is activated whenever the brakes are set to automatically let pedestrians know that the vehicle is decelerating.
None of these devices address the instant problem of warning children whether it is safe or unsafe to cross the street to or from a bus. There is an ability to communicate with people exterior to the vehicle using the lights and alarms but the purposes all differ from the instant invention with a resulting difference in operating principles, mechanization and construction.